Stuck in Hell
by Kitty Vixen
Summary: Secrets are that for a reason. Stuck in the Resident Evil Mansion i have to survive without letting on too much. What happens if i do? Well, let's just say I truly am Stuck in Hell Please R&R so i know weather to upload more or not. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its Characters. Jo, however, is me. I'm not very good at stuff like this, so please bare with me. I'm sorry if some bits seem like they have too much speech or to many descriptions.

Rating: Mature/18. Swearing and graphic descriptions.

Notes: Initially this story was an idea that my Husband and I came up with while waiting or the movie Hot Fuzz to start. (We had turned up ten minuets early; the adverts hadn't even started rolling) WE have both just played Jill's scenario again and noted the places and keys on the map, but there may still be some discrepancies. My apologies if there are, but I tried my utmost to make it as accurate as possible. Thank you.

Chapter one 

**WTF?!**

I found myself running threw the forest for my life and had no idea how or why! I had watched this scene so many times before and I knew what would happen if I stopped. Hitting the ground hard I glanced back at the mangled corpse I'd just tripped over and stifled a gasp.

It was Forest from the S.T.A.R.S., his throat ripped out by the very beasts at my heels. In a sudden flash of brilliance I 'stole' his Barretta .9 millimetre and got to my feet, slipping it into the back of my jeans.

"Jill, run for that house!"

Gunshots and footsteps ahead of me, I wasn't that far away from safety.

"Wait… keep the door open" I cried, diving threw the darkness and onto the white marble of the Spencer Mansion hallway.

Strong hands pulled me to my feet and I brushed dust of my jeans.

"Are you ok?"

Strong hands lifted me to my feet and I found myself face to face with Barry Burton.

"Fine, thank you." I smiled to a woman with short brown hair.

"Who are you?" Asked a voice. Turning around I came face to face with the smooth talking, sunglass wearing megalomaniac Albert Wesker.

"Names Jo. You must be Captain Wesker." I turned back to the woman and glanced at the well-built man stood next to her.

"You know who we are?" the man asked. I nodded.

"Wait… where's Chris?" Jill asked. I raised an eyebrow and glanced around the hall, knowing what was coming next. Sure enough, the two gunshots rang out and we all turned to the double doors of the Dinning room.

"Jill, you and Barry check that out. Take Jo with you."

I glared at Wesker and then smiled evilly.

What if I could change the story?

What if I could stop Wesker before all the bad stuff happened and change the Racoon time line?

"Shouldn't one of us stay with you, just in case. Two heads are better than one after all."

Wesker shot me a raised eyebrow look and adjusted his stance.

"She'll be safer with you Captain." Barry added.

"Very well. Jill, Barry, you go." Jill nodded and drew her gun. I watched in silence as they entered the dining room leaving me and the Captain alone.

I had to admit he was hot. His slicked back blonde hair and muscular physique definitely made me smile.

"You aren't part of S.T.A.R.S. Who are you and where are you from?" He asked.

I smirked and placed my hands on my hips.

"No, I'm not S.T.A.R.S, and I told you who I was. As for where I'm from, just out side where the Zombies and the Dogs are that you and Birkin had a hand in making."

The eyebrow raised again from behind those sunglasses.

"And don't try to pull the 'I don't know what you mean' act. I know you're double crossing the S.T.A.R.S to collect combat data on the B.O.W's. Now, I can let your little secret slip or I can be in on your little scheme."

Wesker turned away for a while. I could tell he was thinking.

"Or I could just kill you now."

Wesker spun on his heel, pulling his gun on me.

I felt burning in my chest and cursed. I should have known it would have ended this way.

**Pop.**

The White marble floor rushed to meet me and I cursed.

"Are you ok?" Asked a female voice.

Strong hands lifted me to my feet and again I found myself face to face with Barry Burton.

I glanced around the hallway, unsure of quite what happened. Only moments ago I was lying on the floor in a pool of my own blood, now here I was back at the start.

The bastard had shot me.

I pulled the Barretta out from the back of my jeans and aimed it at Wesker. He might not have remembered but I did.

Jill and Barry had their weapons trained on me in a flash, the look on Wesker's face unchanged.

"Lower your weapon. We will open fire." Jill began. I wanted to do as she asked but I was too angry at the fact my fave character had shot me, and it had bloody hurt.

"You don't understand Jill, he's not..."

My hand was shaking wildly. I'd never shot anyone before. Squeezing the trigger there was a loud bang and Barry grabbed me. I dropped the gun to the floor and watched Jill run to Wesker's side.

"Son of a bitch." Wesker cried, hitting the floor. There was blood all over his left arm from the wound in his shoulder.

"Hurts, don't it?" I asked, still thinking about the bullet wound he'd given me. I watched as Jill attempted to stop the bleeding.

**Pop.**

I glanced around the hallway and blinked. There stood Wesker, no gunshot wound, no sign of blood on his shirt… looking at me.

"Son of a bitch"

"Excuse me?" He asked. I blinked.

"Not you. I mean, that wasn't a direct…"

Wesker continued to glare at me.

"Y'know what… never mind."

"Have you seen Chris?" Jill asked. Barry blinked and looked around. Jill went back to the double entrance doors.

"Jill Wait! That's not a good idea." I called. Jill hesitated and then turned to face us.

I watched Jill scan the hall while Barry and Wesker watched me.

"Jill Valentine, Barry Burton and Albert Wesker. S.T.A.R.S Alpha team right. Glad I'm here with you guys."

"And who are you?" Wesker asked. I placed my hand on the gun but smiled.

"Names Jo. I got lost in the woods and after being chased by psycho dogs and tripping over a corpse I heard the shouts and headed in this direction."

As Jill went to speak there were two gunshots.

"Jill, Barry… check that out." Wesker began, motioning to the double doors I knew lead to the dinning room.

"I'll check the room over the other side. If I find anything I'll come back to the hallway." I added. Wesker nodded.

**Chapter** **Two**

**All over again.**

I had never been very good at remembering the Mansions layout, so collecting the map from the Water Goddess Statue was my first port of call. I pushed the box into place and climbed up, feeling I should have done more exercise in the past.

I scanned the map and wished I had my home copy, I had marked all the locked doors and keys I'd need on it, where as this one was didn't even name the rooms.

"Ok, I know for a fact when I get back out there Wesker will be gone… but will Jill be finished in the Dinning Room? And why am I talking out loud to myself?"

Pocketing the map I jumped off the box and left the room, knowing the other doors would be locked.

Sure enough, the hallway was empty. I shrugged.

"Oh Wesker…" I began sarcastically.

"Where could you have gone? What possible reason could you have for…"

There were gunshots from the Dinning room and I jumped. After a while Jill appeared and glanced around for Wesker.

"Where did he go?" she asked. I shrugged.

"He was here when I went into the other room, gone when I came out. Where's Barry?"

Jill blinked, looked like she was trying not to remember something, and sighed.

I pulled the map out of my pocket and handed it to Jill.

" I found this map. It might help us make a bit more sense of this place. I suggest going back threw the dinning room and heading around the mansion that way."

Jill raised her eyebrow at me and scanned the map.

"How did you know it was a dinning room?" She asked. I inwardly cursed; forgetting the rooms weren't marked on this map.

"I… caught a glimpse of it when you and Barry ran in."

Jill nodded and pocketed the map.

The double doors flew open and Barry came out. He smiled to Jill and gave me a un-easy glance.

"Did you find anything?"

"Just a map. The doors that way are locked downstairs." Jill replied. Sat on the bottom step.

"Were's Wesker?"

"I don't know, he was gone when I came out." I replied. Barry and Jill exchanged glances.

"Did you look for him?" Barry asked. I nodded. Sure it was a lie but I wanted to get moving. There was a lot to do and I wasn't looking forward to doing any of it.

"Ok. Jill, take this, you'll find better use for it." Barry handed her the lockpick and I stood, brushing the dust off my jeans and placing a hand on my Barretta.

"I'm going back into the dinning room. If anything happens, lets meet up in this hall."

Jill nodded. I placed a hand on her arm and smiled.

"Lets carry on threw the door you found Jill. There might be something further on."

Both Barry and Jill nodded and we all entered the dinning room. Barry went back to the blood by the fireplace and Jill and I left threw the door beside him. I followed Jill to were Kenneth's body lay, his throat ripped out. I swallowed back vomit and blinked.

"I think he's holding something."

Jill bent down and pulled the tape from Kenneth's pack and slipped it into her own. I Lead the way threw the next door and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"First time?" Jill asked. I nodded, leaning up against the wall. I'd been a horror fan for years, stuff like that had never really bothered me when it was on TV, but real life… that was a whole different ball game.

"Never seen a real dead body before."

Composing myself, I followed Jill into the 'crow hall'. Pointing out the ammo clip in the birdcage we climbed the stairs and went threw the door.

WESKER P.O.V 

He hadn't counted on there being anyone else. She didn't seem like she had the experience to last long. He knew she wasn't part of S.T.A.R.S… had she been planted by Umbrella; were they on to him?

One of the scientists shambled towards him and he unloaded a slug into the poor bastard's head. There was a wet crunch sound and he fell to the floor, twitching.

If she was with umbrella, then it would be just him and her at the end. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill her. Then again, she might die before the end. Either way, it would end well for him no matter what.

Jill/JO P.O.V 

Shaking uncontrollably, I aimed at the body on the floor. I knew it wasn't getting up any time soon, but I also knew there was a 'live' one round the corner.

"Can you hear the one round there Jill. Can you get it?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder she nodded and moved out of my eyeline. I heard three shots, then a slump sound.

"Shoot it in the head, otherwise it'll get back up." I called. There was another gunshot sound and a final death moan.

"There's something round here." I heard Jill call. Her footsteps faded slightly and I lowered my gun. Following her around I smiled and saw her inspecting a golden arrow with a head made of emerald.

"Cool. What do you think it's to?" I asked, trying not to sound to all knowing. Jill shrugged and handled the arrowhead.

"Oh crap!"

I jumped back as it fell to the floor, the golden arrow still in Jill's hand. Letting out a laugh I picked the arrowhead up and tossed it into the air.

"Don't worry, I think you were supposed to do that." Slipping it into a pocket I pointed to the two doors beside us and smiled.

"Wanna see what's behind door number two?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three Of swords and Suspicions 

As Jill disposed of the Zombie, I wondered if she noticed how I'd steered her away from all the locked doors back in the corridor. Keeping with the 'game', I tried the door beside the one we'd unlocked and turned to Jill.

"Locked, needs some sort of sword key. Back out onto the landing?" I asked. Jill pulled the map out from her back pocket and scanned it.

"There are two doors on the other side of the landing and one beside us."

"Hmm, we could split up, check the doors…" It was the quickest way I could think that we could hurry to the Crypt. I could see Jill wanted to suggest we stick together but she nodded.

"Ok. You check over the other side, I'll try the door next to this one." We left threw the double doors and I ran across the landing. Both doors were locked, a Sword key and an Armour key. Seems Jill had no luck either.

"Locked. And the lockpick was no good. Suggestions?"

We looked at the map again and I pointed to the door on the stairs.

"Let's try threw there." Before Jill could answer I ran down the stairs and pushed open the door.

I ran to the Picture of the angel, taking the steps two at a time and pulling the arrowhead out of my pocket.

"Hey Jill, check this out." Placing the emerald arrowhead into the indentation I watched the concrete door slide open and shivered.

"After you."

Jill eyed me suspiciously and placed her hand on her hip.

"I'm not going down there till you tell me how you knew about that?"

I panicked. I was trying so hard to get moving that I'd forgotten to keep a low profile.

"Lucky guess. I figured since it was the only place we hadn't been to that they had to be connected."

_Buy it, buy it, buy it!_

Raising her gun, she started down the stone steps. There was no way in hell I was going down there, I knew Jill would find the book, pick it up, examine it and bring it all back up here.

"Are you coming?" I heard her call. I shook my head, tapping my gun against my right leg.

"Only if you scream or I hear gunshots." I yelled back. I head Jill start to mutter and scanned the area. It looked so different. I hadn't really taken in the surroundings during game play, but actually being here was starting to have an affect on me.

"What do you make of this?" Jill asked. I jumped slightly and took the book off her.

"The Four Masks. A Mask that speaks no evil, a mask that smells no evil, a mask that sees no evil, a mask that cannot speak, smell or see evil…"

"When all four fall into place, evil will awaken… what do you think that means?"

I shrugged and closed the book.

"Anything else?"

Jill handed me a key and I scanned it.

"The book was below a giant metal coffin that had been chained to the ceiling, and there were some freaky faces on the wall as you went in."

"This key has a Sword on it. There were a few doors in the Mansion that had Swords carved on the handles. As for the coffin…"

I let a chill run down my spine.

"Let's hope we don't find out about that for a while."


End file.
